une origine cachée
by Alicemeyer
Summary: Alice va rencontrer le chemin des Winchester. Elle devra combattre des créatures plus effrayante les une que les autres. Suivez les aventures d'Alice et découvrez avec elle les secrets sur sa naissance et son véritable père.
1. prologue

Un accident " surnaturel " va bouleverser la vie d'Alice Meyer. Elle n'aurait jamais dû croiser la route des Winchester.

Un collier et un bracelet peuvent cacher bien des secrets qui seraient dangereux de réveiller. Alice pensais tout connaître de son passé mais elle se trompait.

De démons aux anges en passant par des créatures inimaginables, découvrez la folle aventure d'Alice , qui, au coté des Winchester devra affronter la vérité sur toute sa vie depuis sa naissance.


	2. chapitre 1 : la rencontre

Je vais vous raconter une histoire, mon histoire. Elle commence en Californie. J'avais 24 ans et suivait des études de commerce. Je vivais avec mon père, ma belle-mère et ma demi-sœur, Rose, qui allait fêter ces 6 mois. Ma mère était morte l'année dernière d'une balle en argent en plain cœur. L'affaire a été classée fautes d'indice. Depuis, je travaille jour et nuit pour avoir mon diplôme. Malgré tous mes efforts, je ne l'ai jamais eu à cause de ce tragique accident.

C'était un soir d'Octobre, la nuit était calme. Il était déjà une heure du matin quand je rentrai d'une soirée entre filles. Ma belle-mère était assise avec mon père devant la télévision. J'allai les embrasser et monta à l'étage. Je passai devant la chambre de ma petite sœur. Elle dormait paisiblement. Je l'embrassai sur le front et parti dans ma chambre. Je m'allongea sur mon lit et me perdit dans mes pensées.

Je fus réveillée par les pleurs de Rose. Je n'y fis pas attention. Les minutes passèrent mais Rose ne se calmait pas. Je décidai d'aller voir ce qu'elle avait. La veilleuse était éteinte et lorsque je m'approchai du lit, je remarquai des tâches noires qui n'étaient pas là tout à l'heure. Je la prit dans les bras et examina les tâches noires.

Je regarda au dessus de ma tête et failli lâcher Rose sous la surprise. Ma belle-mère était suspendue au plafond avec sa chemise de nuit tachée de sang au niveau du bas ventre. Mon père arriva à ce moment là dans la chambre. Ma belle-mère se mit à crier et pris feu. Je reculai sous la surprise. Mon dos se cogna contre mon père qui était sous le choc. J'essayai de faire sortir mon père de sa torpeur mais n'y arrivait pas.

Le feu se propageait à une vitesse folle. L'air était devenu irrespirable. Dans un dernier espoir, je tirai sur le bras de mon père mais je n'obtins aucune réaction.

C'est à ce moment là qu'un homme arriva et me dit de partir avec ma sœur et s'occupait de mon père. Je descendu les marches de l'escalier, prit la couverture qui était sur le canapé et sorti de la maison. Je couvris ma sœur avec et attendit l'homme, la peur au ventre.

Les minutes passèrent sans que personnes ne sorte de la maison. Les sirènes des véhicules de pompier se firent bientôt entendre. Les voisins commençaient à ce réunir autour de moi. Je donna Rose à notre voisine et partie vers la porte de derrière. J'allais ouvrir la porte quand un bruit de verre brisé se fit entendre.

Je releva la tête et pus voir mon père et l'homme sauter. Lorsqu'ils atterrirent sur le sol, je me précipitai sur mon père. Il était inconscient. L'homme, quand a lui, n'avait rien. Il se releva et allait prendre mon père quand je vis un pistolet caché dans son dos.

Je profitai qu'il soit occupé avec mon père pour lui prendre. Je le menaçai.

- Qui êtes vous ? ; Lui demandais-je.

- Je suis du FBI. Si vous voulez bien poser cette arme, je vous montrerais ma plaque.

- Montrez la moi tout de suite !

Il sorti sa plaque de son jean délavé par le temps. Il la fit glisser et je pus constater qu'il m'avait dit la vérité. Je lui tendis son arme et sa plaque qu'il prit et rangea avant de prendre le bras de mon père et de le mettre autour de son cou. On alla jusqu'à l'ambulance et les médecins prirent en charge mon père. La voisine vint vers moi et me redonna ma petite sœur. Elle c'était rendormit. L'agent du FBI revint vers moi.

Il me regarda longuement avant de prendre la parole.

- Que c'est-il passé ?

Je ne savais quoi répondre. Lui dire la vérité et risquer l'internement ou alors mentir.

- Quoi que vous alliez vu, je vous croirait ; me dit-il sur un ton d'encouragement.

- Très bien. Cela va sûrement vous paraître dingue mais je suis allée dans la chambre de ma sœur pour essayer de la calmer car elle n'arrêtait pas de pleurer. Je me suis rapprochée de son lit et j'ai trouvée des tâches de sang. Elle venait du plafond donc j'ai levée la tête et c'est là que j'ai vu ma beau-mère suspendue avec du sang au niveau du bas ventre. Mon père est arrivé et ma belle-mère a prit feu. Je suis restée sous le choc jusqu'à se que vous arriviez. Mr. Hasselhoff.

- John, appelez moi John. Dite moi, votre sœur à quel âge ?

- Elle va avoir 6 mois. Pourquoi me demander ça ? Tout cela aurait un rapport avec Rose ? Et puis pourquoi vous êtes venu dans notre maison ?

- Je suis venu dans la maison car j'ai vu de la fumée s'échapper de la fenêtre donc j'ai pensé vu l'heure tardive que vous étiez encore dans la maison. Pour le reste, je ne peux rien vous dire pour le moment. Si jamais vous avez quelque chose qui vous revient, appelez moi sur ce numéro.

Il me tendit sa carte, me salua et partit.

- Moi c'est Alice Meyer ! ; Lui criais-je

Il me sourit et monta dans un 4x4 noir. Quelques minutes plus tard, la voiture disparu au coin de la rue. Je parti avec mon père à l'hôpital. Les médecins m'ont dit que ce n'était qu'une intoxication avec la fumée et qu'il devrait bientôt ce réveiller. Ma petite sœur dormait toujours à point fermé dans la poussette qu'une infirmière nous avait prêtée. Je borda Rose et sortie de la chambre pour téléphoner à ma tante. Elle répondu au bout de 3 sonneries avec une voix endormi.

Je lui expliqua ce qu'il c'était passé en restant vague dans les détails. Elle me dit qu'elle serait là aux aurores. Je raccrocha et repartie dans la chambre. Je pris le fauteuil qui ce trouvait à coté de la fenêtre et l'amena près du lit de mon père. Je resta un long moment à essayer de trouver le sommeil mais il m'était impossible de dormir après ce qui venais de ce passer. Je savais que quelque chose m'échappait. Et est-ce le fait que John n'est pas voulu m'en dire plus sur ce qui venait de ce passer ou alors est-ce le fait qu'il m'est cru ? Je ne sais pas.

L'aube ce dessinais à l'horizon et Rose commençait à gigoter dans la poussette ce qui était signe d'un réveil proche. Je me rendu alors compte que je n'avais rien pour lui donner à manger ou encore pour la changer. C'est à ce moment là que des coups furent frappés à la porte. Deux policiers entrèrent dans la chambre.

- Bonjour Mlle Meyer. Nous venons pour vous posez des questions sur l'incendie de ce matin.

- Il n'y rien à dire sur l'incendie. Il a commencé dans la chambre de ma petite sœur. J'ai senti une odeur de brûlée donc je suis allée voir et c'est là que j'ai trouvée ma petite sœur au milieu des flammes. J'ai distinguée une forme au sol. C'était ma belle-mère. Je suis restée sous le choc un moment et quand j'ai retrouvée mes esprits, je pris ma sœur dans les bras et je suis sorti aussi vite que j'ai pu.

- Et votre père ?

- L'agent du FBI lui a porté secours.

Les deux policiers se regardèrent et j'eus peur de ne pas avoir réussi à les convaincre avec mon mensonge. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je ne leur est pas dit la vérité mais je suis persuadé que j'ai fais le bon choix. Ils me présentèrent leurs condoléances et allaient partir lorsque je les interpellai. Je leurs demandèrent s'ils pouvaient me conduire chez moi pour récupérer quelques affaires pour Rose. Ils acceptèrent gentiment. Je pris ma sœur qui c'était réveillé et l'on parti en direction de chez moi. Arrivée devant la maison, je constatai que seul la chambre de Rose avait l'air d'avoir été touchée par l'incendie. J'allais ouvrir la porte quand un souvenir me revint. Un visage me regardait par la fenêtre de la chambre. Son regard me fit froid dans le dos. Mais ce qui me marqua le plus, ceux sont ses yeux. Ils étaient jaunes.


	3. Chapter 2 : Les souvenirs

Salut, voici le chapitre 2. J'espère que cette fiction que cette fiction vous plait autant qu'elle me donner du plaisir à l'écrire. Si vous pouviez me dire ce que vous en pensez en laissant une review pour que je sache si il faut que je change quelque chose. Je vous laisse à votre lecture et on se retrouve pour le chapitre 3.

* * *

La tête me tournait. Tout les souvenirs de cette nuit s'entrechoquait. Un policier accouru vers moi et me soutint jusqu'à la voiture. Il fallait que j'aille dans cette maison. J'essayai de me dégager de l'emprise mais n'y arriva pas et tomba à genoux en sanglot. Je venait de prendre conscience de la mort de ma belle-mère et de ce que cela impliquait. Je mis un moment avant de pouvoir retrouver mon calme.

Lorsque mon esprit fut plus clair, je demanda à parler à John. Ils appelèrent la central pour savoir si l'agent Hasselhoff était au commissariat mais il était déjà reparti au motel de la ville. Je chercha un mouchoir dans les poches de sa veste quand je senti la carte de visite sous mes doigts. Je l'a sorti et l'examina un moment.

Je fut sorti de sa contemplation par mon téléphone, c'était l'hôpital. Mon père venait de ce réveiller et demandait à me voir. Je leur dit que je serais là dans une dizaines de minutes et raccrocha.

Je me releva et parti, sous les yeux des deux policiers, vers la maison. Je poussa la porte d'entrer et fus surprise que tout soit comme avant. Rien avait bougé. Je me dirigea vers la cuisine et commença a prendre des biberons, une boite de lait pour nourrisson, de l'eau en bouteille et plein d'autre chose. Quand j'eus fini dans la cuisine, je monta à l'étage. Je passa devant la chambre de Rose s'en m'arrêter et alla jusqu'à celle de mon père et de ma belle-mère. J'ouvris un placard et pris quelques vêtements pour mon père et Rose.

Je fini par ma chambre. J'avançai vers mon bureau et pris un cadre. Je regarda longuement la photo de ma mère et de mon père enlacé. Je me rappelle ma vie avant leur divorce. On étaient heureux mais un jour, notre bonheur fut brisé. Plus tard, je perdu ma mère et mon père ne fit plus attention qu'a sa nouvelle femme, Amanda et Rose.

Une larme coula sur ma joue. Je l'essuya d'un revers de la main et rangea la photo dans mon sac de vêtements qui était déjà prêt en vue d'un week-end de révision chez une amie. En descendant, je pris les clés de la voiture et sorti pour tomber nez à nez avec le plus jeune des policiers qui venait m'amener Rose. Je la pris dans mes bras et lui dit que je passerais signer ma déposition dans la journée. Je me dirigea vers le garage et souri devant la Ford Mustang. C'était un cadeau de ma mère pour mes 16 ans, sa voiture.

Des souvenirs me revinrent. Le plus significatif datait de mes 8 ans, je voulais récupérer un petit jouet que j'avais fait tombé dans la ventilation. J'étais parti chercher un tournevis et j'avais enlevée toutes les vis que je pouvais. Ma mère était arrivé après que j'ai dévissé tout l'intérieur des portes et que j'allais commencer a regarder sous le volant. Elle m'avait pris le tournevis des mains et m'avait amené sur les escaliers devant le perron. Je me rappelle encore ses mots.

- Alice. Je sais que tu ne pensais pas à mal quand tu as enlever toutes les vis de la voiture mais pourquoi à tu fais ça ?

- Pour récupérer Gabriel.

- J'ai connu quelqu'un qui avait tout fait pour récupérer une chose perdu et il a compris à la fin qu'il ne devait pas la rechercher car cela serait une énorme bêtise. Alors même si tu tenais beaucoup à cette ange...

- Archange maman. C'est l'archange Gabriel.

- Oui Alice, même si tu tenais à l'archange Gabriel, il ne faut pas que tu cherche à le récupérer. Et puis, il t'accompagnera toujours sur la route vu qu'il est coincé dans la ventilation. Donc maintenant on va remettre toutes les vis à leurs place et ensuite on ira faire un gâteau avant que papa rentre. D'accord ?

- D'accord maman.

Je revint à la réalité quand mon téléphone sonna. Je mis Rose dans son siège et décrocha. C'était ma tante, elle était à l'hôpital et s'inquiétait de mon absence. Je lui expliqua que j'étais aller chercher quelques affaires pour Rose et papa. Elle me prévenu que mon père allait bien et que le médecin avait dit qu'il pourrait sortir de l'hôpital dans la journée. Je raccrocha, mis les sac dans le coffre et parti en direction de l'hôpital.

Sur le chemin, j'essayai de contacter John mais tomba sur sa messagerie. Je décida d'aller directement au motel pour lui parler de l'homme aux yeux jaune. Je me gara devant l'hôpital et vis ma tante Angela venir jusqu'à la voiture. A peine j'eus ouvert la portière qu'elle me pris dans ses bras. Elle me dit que je devrais être forte pour soutenir mon père. Je ne savais pas si j'aurais la force de supporter encore la peine des voisins, les connaissance qui venait vous présenter leurs condoléances mais je lui promis.

Ma tante me lâcha et sorti Rose de la voiture. On se dirigea vers la chambre de mon père et lorsqu'on arriva devant la chambre, le lit était vide. Mon père avait disparu.

J'appelais, affolé une infirmière qui accouru vers nous. Elle donna l'alerte pour la disparition de mon père. Ma tante était perdu. Lorsqu'elle l'avait laissé pour me rejoindre, il était endormi. Je ne savais pas quoi faire. Les médecins interrogeaient les patients et les infirmières pour essayer de le retrouver. La police fut prévenu et je retrouva les deux policiers qui m'avaient accompagné chez moi.

Avec toute cette agitation générale, j'avais du mal à garder mon calme. Tout à coup, une pensé me vint à l'esprit. Mon père allait se réfugier sur le toit quand il se disputait avec Amanda. Des images défilèrent dans ma tête. Il ne devait pas vouloir admirer le paysage à ce moment là mais plutôt rejoindre les anges. Je ne pouvais pas le laisser faire.

Je me mis à courir sous les yeux stupéfait de ma tante et des policiers. J'arrivais devant l'ascenseur, appuya sur le bouton et commença à taper du pied, signe de mon impatience. J'eus l'impression d'attendre une éternité. Ne pouvant attendre plus longtemps, je me précipita vers les escaliers. Je monta les marches à une vitesse folle malgré les plaintes de mon corps. J'ouvris la porte du toit dans un bruit assourdissant.

Mon père regardait au loin, le bout des pieds déjà dans le vide. Il se retourna un peu et me regarda les yeux remplit de tristesse. Je m'avança doucement vers lui jusqu'à ce qu'il prenne la parole.

- Tu aurais pu la sauver. Pourquoi tu l'as laissé mourir ? Pourquoi m'avoir sauver ?

- Tu as bien vu que c'était trop tard pour Amanda. J'aurais tout fais pour la sauver si cela avait été possible. Je sais que tu es submergé par le chagrin mais Rose a besoin de toi. … J'ai besoin de toit. Papa s'il te plais.

- Alice, ne m'appelle plus papa. Je ne suis pas ton père et tu le sais très bien. Ta mère et toi aviez décidé de ne pas m'en parler mais je l'ai découvert. Je n'ai toujours qu'été une personne de substitution. Kate n'a jamais voulu partager le même nom car elle avait toujours espoir que ton véritable père refasse surface.

- Tu ne peut pas dire ça. Maman t'a toujours aimé. Crois-tu qu'elle t'aurais épousé sinon ? Tu restera mon père quoi que tu en dise. C'est toi qui m'a élevé, qui a été là dans les bons et les mauvais moments. Alors vient avec moi, on va aller rejoindre Angela et Rose.

- Pense-tu qu'il y a un paradis Alice ?

- Oui, je suis sur que le paradis existe. Mais ton heure n'est pas arrivé. Tu ne doit pas encore aller rejoindre les anges.

- Je l'entend m'appeler. Elle veux que j'aille la rejoindre.

Sur ces mots, il avança un peu plus vers le vide. Il me regarda et me parla d'une boîte cachée dans le coffre de ma voiture. Je ne comprenais pas ce qu'il voulait me dire. Il me souri et me dit de prendre soins de Rose pour lui. Les mots ne m'atteignirent que lorsque je le vis ouvrir ses bras au monde et ce laisser tomber en arrière.

Mon père venait de faire le saut de l'ange.


	4. Chapitre 3 : les découvertes

**Salut lectrice/ lecteur, voilà le chapitre 3 qui promet l'arrivé des personnages de Supernatural. La mise en place autour de la vie d'Alice fini dans ce chapitre. J´espère que vous apprécierez ce chapitre. J'aimerais remercier yeliria pour son commentaire qui m'a fait très plaisir et med6410 pour m'aider à écrire cette fiction. N'oublie pas de laisser une review pour me donner votre avi.**

**Rendez-vous au prochain chapitre.**

* * *

Je ne pouvais pas bouger. Les cris me provenaient dans un épais brouillard. Ce n'était pas possible. Je dois être en train de faire un cauchemar. Pourquoi le sort s'acharnait il sur moi ? Je ne suis pas arrivé à sauver mon père. Dieu n'avait-il pas de cœur ? Ma mère m'a toujours dit que les anges veillaient sur nous. Mais où étaient-ils en se moment ?

Mes jambes cédèrent sous moi. Je me retrouva à genoux, seule sur ce toit. Les larmes coulèrent en un flot ininterrompue. Bientôt, la fatigue ferma mes paupières et je sombra dans les ténèbres, au milieu des sirènes des ambulances et des cris des médecins qui amenaient des patients dans un ballet continu. Mes pensées étaient tournées vers les anges et ma mère. Mon esprit me ramena dix ans en arrière.

Dix ans plus tôt

C'était une après-midi d'été. J'étais assise à l'ombre du grand cerisier. Ma mère vint s'asseoir à mes côtés et posa un cahier sur ses genoux. Je la regarda intrigué. Elle me souri et l'ouvrit pour laisser apparaître un croquis. C'était une forme ailé. Je ne serai la décrire la beauté du dessin mais j'étais certaine d'une chose, c'était un ange.

Ma mère me le confirma. Ils étaient représenté sous leur forme d'origine. Elle m'expliqua qu'ils étaient aussi haut que des buildings.

- Mais si ils sont aussi grand que des immeubles, on devrait tous les voir.  
- Tu as raison Alice mais pour apparaître devant les humains, ils utilisent un vaisseau.  
- Un vaisseau. Comme E.T ?

Ma mère eu un petit rire.

- Non, un vaisseau humain. Il entre dans le corps d'Homme avec leur accord et ce déplace sur Terre comme tout les êtres humains.  
- Mais il arrive quoi aux personnes lorsque l'ange occupe son corps ?  
- Elle est endormi. L'ange prend le contrôle et lorsqu'il repart, la personne reprend sa vie.  
- Tout les anges descende du ciel ? Même Gabriel ?  
- Oui, tout les anges peuvent venir sur Terre mais ils ne viennent que lorsque cela est nécessaire. Pour une mission par exemple. Il est plus rare de voir des archanges fouler la Terre. Ils descendent lors d'événements exceptionnelles.

Elle tourna la page et je pus voir des noms avec des sortes de rang comme dans l'armée.

- Maman, c'est quoi ça ? ; lui dit-je en montrant le cahier.  
- Ce sont les noms des anges et archanges du seigneur dans l'ordre de leur création.

Je regarda de plus près et un nom me sauta aux yeux.

- Il y a un problème avec ta liste maman. Le diable ne devrait pas y être.  
- Si Alice. Lucifer a été le deuxième archange de la Création. Son amour pour dieu n'avait pas de limite. Mais, lorsque dieu nous créa et qu'il lui demanda de nous aimer autant qu'il l'aimait, Lucifer a protesté. Dieu à dû le précipiter en enfer avec ses anges rebelles qui sont devenus les premiers démons.  
- Il ne se sens pas seul en enfer ?  
- Je ne sais pas. Je ne me suis jamais posé la question ma chérie.

Ma mère resta un moment dans ses pensées. J'en profita pour prendre le cahier et commença à le feuilleter. Je m'arrêta sur la dernière page. Un ange beaucoup moins imposant y était représenté. Il avait l'air plus jeune et avait des yeux d'un bleue profond. Je me perdit dans leurs contemplations. Ma mère se pencha au dessus de mon épaule pour voir ce que je regardait si attentivement. Quand-t-elle vit l'illustration, un sourire éclaira son visage.

- Ah ! L'ange du jeudi est magnifique. Promis à un grand avenir, Gabriel l'a toujours gardé sous son aile. Castiel est plutôt naïf. Il fait confiance à ses supérieurs mais a un amour pour Dieu inébranlable.  
- Il sauvera beaucoup de personnes de la perdition et blablabla et blablabla...

Ma mère et moi relevâmes la tête du cahier pour trouver mon père devant nous en train de sourire. Je me leva et sauta dans ses bras. Ma mère referma le livre et vint embrasser mon père.

- Bill, tu sais bien que je n'aime pas que tu te moque des anges.  
- Je ne me moque pas des anges car j'ai les plus belles créations de dieu.

Ma mère rougit et l'on rentra dans la maison alors que la nuit commençait à tomber.  
J'entendis une voix m'appeler. Je me retourna mais ne vit personne. Je fus prise de vertiges et tomba, inconsciente.

Je rouvris les yeux dans une pièce au plafond blanc. Ma tante se tenait à mes côtés.

- Oh Alice, tu m'a fait tellement peur. Je n'arrive pas a croire que ton père est pus faire cela. Vous laisser toutes les deux. Qu'est-ce que tu va pouvoir faire ?  
- Je ne sais pas. Pourrais tu aller chercher le médecin pour que je puisse partir. J'ai besoin d'aller voir quelqu'un.  
- Tu es sur que tu ne veux pas rester un peu. Cela fait comme même un jour que tu es inconsciente.  
- UN JOUR !

Je me leva précipitamment et la tête me tourna. Je dû me retenir à une chaise qui ce trouvait près du lit. Ma tante vint me soutenir. Lorsque cela ce calma, je chercha du regard mon téléphone et ma veste. Ne les voyant pas, j'allai vers le placard pendant qu'Angela parti chercher le médecin. Je les trouva, pris la carte de John et composa son numéro au moment où le médecin entrait dans la pièce. Au bout de trois sonnerie, je tomba sur son répondeur.

- Vous êtes bien sur la messagerie de l'agent John Hasselhoff, je ne suis pas disponible pour le moment mais laissé moi un message, je vous rappellerais.  
- Mr Hasselhoff, c'est Alice. J'ai besoin de vous voir d'urgence. Rappelée moi dès que vous le pouvez à ce numéro.

Je raccrocha et me tourna vers le médecin.

- Mlle Meyer, je vois que vous allez beaucoup mieux. Nous allons vous garder sous observation jusqu'à demain.  
- Non, il faut que je sorte maintenant de l'hôpital. C'est une question de vie ou de mort.  
- Vous ne vous rendez pas compte de la situation. Vous avez passé une journée entière inconsciente. Nous n'avons aucune explication pour votre soudain réveil et vous voudriez sortir. Je ne peut accéder à votre requête.  
- Je signerais une décharge de sorti s'il le faut mais laissée moi partir. Je vous en supplie.

Je ne comprenais pas mon besoin vital de voir l'agent Hasselhoff. Je pouvais très bien signaler l'homme aux yeux jaune à ces deux autres policiers. Je regarda le médecin dans les yeux. Il soutint mon regard un moment mais capitula très vite.

- Bon, vous avez gagnée. Vous irez voir l'infirmière à l'accueil. Elle vous fera signer la décharge de sorti. C'est exceptionnel. Mais surtout, vous irez voir votre médecin pour un contrôle.

Je sauta au cou du médecin, l'embrassa sur la joue et commença à chercher mes vêtements dans mon sac de voyage. Il sorti et je pu me changer. Cinq minutes plus tard, j'étais prête à partir. Ma tante arriva dans la chambre avec ma soeur.

- Le docteur t'autorise à partir ? ; me demanda Angela.  
- Oui, il faut juste que je signe la décharge et que je passe une visite de contrôle.  
- Tu veux venir à la maison, le temps de tout préparer ?  
- Non, je crois que j'ai besoin d'être un peu seule; lui dis-je les larmes aux yeux de penser à l'enterrement de mon père et de ma belle-mère.  
- Très bien. Si tu as besoin de quelque chose, dit le moi.  
- Pourrais-tu garder Rose, pendant quelques jours seulement.  
- Bien sur Alice. Je dois rentrer mais surtout appel moi tout les jours pour me rassurer.

Je l'as rassura et parti en direction de l'accueil, après avoir embrassé ma petite soeur sur le front. Après avoir rempli la décharge, je me dirigea vers ma voiture avec mon sac de voyage en main. J'ouvris le coffre et la dernière phrase de mon père me revint en mémoire. Il avait parlé d'une boite mais il n'y avait rien. J'allais poser mon sac quand je remarqua une petite ficelle près du loquet de fermeture. En tirant dessus, je découvrit l'existence d'un double coffre. La boite noire était là. Je la pris délicatement, de peur qu'elle ne disparaisse ou ne ce brise. Elle contenait trois chose, un collier avec une pierre qui donnait l'impression de scintiller, un bracelet orné de gravure et une lettre qui m'était adressé. Je l'ouvrit et ne pus retenir une larme lorsque je découvrit l'écriture de ma mère.

" Alice,  
Si tu lis cette lettre, c'est que ton père et moi somme mort. Surtout, ne sois pas triste. Notre vie n'est pas fini, elle continue juste loin de toi. J'aimerais que tu lise bien ces mots car ce que je vais t'écrire est très important mais aussi très dangereux. Te rappelle tu des monstres qui hantait tes cauchemars ? Et bien, ils existent. J'en avait rencontré un dans ma jeunesse. Il m'avait fait connaître ton véritable père mais cela est une autre histoire. Des personnes les traques et tue, on les appelle des chasseurs. Ils vienne lors de fait divers inexplicable. Souvent agent du FBI mais aussi marchal ou encore poseur d'alarme. J'en est aidé plus d'un dans leur recherche. D'ailleurs, derrière le miroir de ma chambre, tu trouvera une porte qui donne dans mon bureau avec toute les informations que j'ai plu réunir sur les monstres qui hantes ce monde. Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne veux pas que tu devienne une chasseuse ma chérie. Je voudrais juste que tu aide ce que tu croisera pour qu'un jour, on puisse vivre dans un monde sans monstre. Le collier et le bracelet sont des cadeaux de ton père. Garde les sur toi, il te protégerons. N'oublie pas que je t'ai toujours aimé. Prend soin de toi.  
Les anges te veilleront à jamais.  
Ta mère qui t'aime, Kate."

Je ne pouvais retenir mes larmes. Ma mère avait eu une deuxième vie dangereuse et terrifiante. Tant d'année à cacher ce secret. J'était plongé dans mes pensée quand un scintillement au fond du double coffre m'intrigua. Je plongea ma main pour attraper la chose et constata que c'était une photo. On y voyais ma mère avec une homme et trois enfants. Je regarda de plus près et reconnue l'agent John Hasselhoff. Intrigué, je retourna la photo et pu lire: John, Kate, Dean, Alice, Sam, 1986  
Tout était devenue clair dans mon esprit. Je venais de prendre une décision qui allait changer le cour de ma vie. Je m'attache le collier autour du cou et le bracelet à mon poignet droit, rangea la lettre et la photo dans le double coffre que je ferma. Je pris place côté conducteur est me mis en route vers un but précis. Lorsque j'arriva devant le motel de la ville, John était sur le point de monter dans son 4x4. Je me gara non loin de lui.

- John ! Attendez !

John ce retourna vers moi et je m'approcha de lui d'un pas décidé.

- Soit je vient avec vous, soit je part chasser en solo, à vous de décider.


	5. Chapter 4 : un trait sur son passé

**Voici le chapitre 4. Il marque l'arrivé d'un nouveau personnage. Merci à med6410 pour son aide car sans elle, le nouvel arrivant ne serais pas se qu'il est.**

**Beaucoup de personne lise ma fiction mais j'ai peu de review. Est-ce faute de temps ou d'envie, je ne sais pas. Ou alors, ma fiction n'est pas ce à quoi vous vous attendrez. Dite moi ce que vous en pensse et si je doit changer quelques chose.**

**Je vous laisse et vous dit à très vite pour le chapitre 5.**

* * *

John avait l'air surpris. Son regard passa de moi à la voiture pour finir par s'arrêter sur mon collier. Il s'approcha de moi et prit le pendentif entre ses doigts.

Il me demanda.

- De quoi parle tu ? Je ne chasse pas. Je ne suis qu'un agent fédéral.  
- Vous mentez ! J'ai la preuve que vous n'êtes pas ce que vous affirmé être.  
- Et qui suis-je selon toi ?  
- Ça, vous allez me le dire.

Je parti en direction de la Mustang et sorti la photo du coffre. John m'avait suivi et me regarda faire. Je me retourna et lui donna le cliché. Il le pris et resta un moment sans rien dire. Après ces quelques minutes de silence, il pris enfin la parole.

- Où as-tu eu cette photo ?  
- A votre avis ? Vous devez avoir une idée vu comment vous avez regardé ma voiture et mon collier.  
- Kate ; dit John dans un murmure.

Son visage exprimait la peine mais redevint très vite inexpressif.

- Tu est sa fille, Alice. Je n'avais pas fait le rapprochement comme tu n'as pas le même nom que ton père. Comment va-t-elle ?  
- Elle est morte l'an dernier.  
- Comment ?  
- Blessure par balle au niveau du coeur.  
- Je suis désolé.  
- Vous pensez répondre à ma question de tout à l'heure oui ou non ? ; lui demandais-je pour changer de sujet.  
- Que connais-tu de la chasse ?  
- Rien ; dû-je avouer.  
- Alors laisse tomber. Reprend ta vie ici. Continue tes études, trouve toi quelqu'un qui t'aime et fonde une famille. La chasse n'est pas pour toi.  
- Comme vous voulez, je vous ai laissé le choix. Vous ne voulez pas de moi. Très bien, je vais me débrouiller toute seule. Je suis sûr que j'apprendrais beaucoup des livres de ma mère. Et puis, je doit trouver l'homme aux yeux jaunes qui était dans la chambre de ma soeur.

Je commença à m'éloigner de John quand il me rattrapa.

- Attend Alice. L'homme aux yeux jaune. Je ne te laisserais pas aller le chercher. Ce démon a tué ma femme il y a 22 ans de cela et je suis à sa poursuite depuis. Tu n'arrivera pas à le trouver et même si tu mettait la main sur lui, il te tuerais. Oublie le et je veux bien t'aider à devenir une chasseuse.  
- Vous me demandez de faire une croix sur le démon qui a tué ma belle-mère et indirectement mon père.

J'eu un temps d'hésitation avant de répondre.

- Très bien, j'accepte mais il faut que vous me promettiez de le tuer pour moi. Sans cela, je pars à sa recherche de mon côté.  
- Je te le promet. Maintenant, il faut que l'on parte car j'ai du travail qui m'attend et je dois faire un détour pour te présenter un ami qui t'apprendra tout sur la chasse. Si tu veux, tu peux encore changer d'avis mais je te prévint que lorsque tu aura quitter cette ville, tu devra faire une croix sur ta vie passé. Et tu prête à laisser ta famille derrière toi ?

Je resta un moment à peser le pour et le contre. Je regarda John dans les yeux et lui dit d'une voix déterminée.

- Je suis prête. Mais, il faudrait que j'aille au moins dire au revoir à ma tante et ma soeur.  
- Très bien. Je vais t'attendre à la sortie de la ville. Mais je te laisse une heure. Pas plus, après je partirais sans toi.  
- D'accord. A tout à l'heure John.

Je monta dans la voiture et parti en direction de la maison de ma tante. Elle habitait aux abords de Jericho. Il me fallu une dizaine de minutes de trajet pour enfin apercevoir l'habitation. C'était une grande maison en bois avec un jardin rempli de fleurs et de d'arbustes. Je me gara devant celle-ci et coupa le moteur. Je ne savais pas quoi lui dire. Mon soudain départ après la mort de ma père et de ma belle-mère allait être très suspect. Je réfléchi un long moment à ce que je pourrais dire à Angela. Seulement le temps m'était compté alors je me décida sur le mensonge le plus crédible et sorti de la Mustang. C'est le pas pressé que je monta les quelques marches du perron et alla sonner à la porte. Après un petit moment, elle vint m'ouvrir avec Rose dans les bras. Elle fut énormément surprise de me voir.

- Alice, je croyais que tu voulais rester un peu seule. Je suis heureuse que tu est changé d'avis. Je n'était pas rassuré de te savoir toute seule. Rentre, tu ne va pas rester sur le perron.  
- Désolé mais je ne vais pas rester. Je venais te dire que je partais. Les derniers événements m'ont fait prendre conscience que je n'étais pas à ma place ici. On m'a proposé une place pour devenir agent au FBI. Je sais. Tu va me dire qu'avec ce qu'il c'est passé, je devrais prendre le temps de réfléchir mais cette décision est tout à fait réfléchi. Ne t'inquiète pas, je te donnerais des nouvelles aussi souvent que je le pourrais. Je veux juste que tu comprenne que j'ai besoin de me sentir utile.  
- Je ne m'attendait pas à cela. Comme tu viens de le dire, je pense que tu devrais réfléchir un peu à tout cela mais si tel est ton choix, je le respecte. J'aimerais juste que tu me promette une chose.  
- Tout ce que tu voudra.  
- Vient nous voir quand tu passe par ici. Rose aura besoin de toi. Et puis j'aimerais te voir.  
- Je viendrais vous voir ne t'inquiète pas. Je vais devoir te laisser car car je dois rejoindre Mr. Hasselhoff. Je t'appel dès que je peux.

J'embrassa ma tante et Rose. Et partie vers la voiture en leur fessant de grand signe. Je venais de désobéir aux ordres de John en promettant des nouvelles. Mais, je ne pouvais pas les laisser derrière moi. Une pensée me traversa l'esprit au moment de monter dans la voiture. Sur la photo, il y avait deux garçons. Dean et Sam. Ce ne pouvait qu'être les enfants de John. Les avaient-t-ils abandonné ? Je ne pense pas. Donc, je ne ferais rien de mal en téléphonant de temps en temps.C'est avec cette idée en tête que je fit un détour par le commissariat pour signer ma déposition et rejoignit John.

On quitta la Californie et l'on traversa le Nevada, Utah ainsi que le Wyoming dans la même journée. Lorsque l'on arriva aux abord du Dakota du Sud, on fis une pause dans vieux motel. John paya la chambre avec une carte de crédit au nom de Mr. Gurt. Je le regarda incrédules. Il remarqua mon regard et me fit signe de ne rien dire. Le réceptionniste nous donna la chambre 13. On ce dirigea vers celle-ci. Quand il la referma, je pus détailler cette pièce. Il y avait deux lits simples avec des matelas venu d'une autre époque, une télé ainsi qu'une salle de bain. Je posa mes affaires sur un des lits et m'assis. Je fixa un long moment John qui me tournait le dos. Il dû sentir mon regard car il se retourna.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as Alice ? Tu me fixes depuis que l'on est arrivé. Quelque chose ne va pas ? ; me demanda-t-il.  
- D'où vient la carte de crédit que tu as utilisé ?  
- C'est pour ça... La chasse ne rapporte pas grand chose donc on obtient de fausses cartes de crédit pour payer mais nous gagnons aussi de l'argent aux jeux. Tout cela n'est pas très légal mais tu apprendras que les chasseurs ne connaissent pas les lois.  
- Il a t-il d'autres choses que je dois savoir ? ; lui demandais-je.  
- Pas pour l'instant. Tu en apprendras plus dans quelque temps.

La discussion fut close. Je parti dans la salle de bain pour me préparer avant d'aller me coucher. Je trouva le sommeil très vite et me réveilla le lendemain matin aux aurores. Je me leva et vit que le lit de John était vide. Ne m'inquiétant pas, je parti prendre une douche rapide. Je venais d'allumer le jet d'eau quand j'entendis la porte de la chambre s'ouvrir. Je me lava rapidement et sorti de la salle de bain, habillée mais les cheveux encore mouillés. John avait posé un sac sur la table et rangeait déjà ses affaires.

- Prend vite ton petit déjeuner, on part dans 10 minutes ; me dit-il en partant vers sa voiture.

J'ouvris le sac en papier et y trouva un café, que je bus rapidement, ainsi qu'un beignet, que je mangeas en terminant de ranger mon sac. Je passa par l'accueil pour déposer les clefs et l'on prit la route.

Nous arrivâmes dans une petite ville du nom de Sioux Falls. Cela fessait des heures que nous roulions sans voir âmes qui vivent. Le 4x4 de John bifurqua sur un chemin de terre. Au bout de cette allée, ce trouvait une casse, la casse Singer. On s'arrêta devant une maison qui n'avait pas été entretenue depuis longtemps. Elle était au centre de tours de voitures.

Un homme d'un certain âge sorti sur le perron au moment où nous descendions de nos véhicules. Il était habillé d'une chemise à carreau bleue avec un jeans usé et une vieille casquette. Son visage montrait qu'il avait déjà vécu beaucoup de choses.

Il s'approcha de John et le salua. Puis, il se retourna et me demanda.

- Qui est-tu toi ?  
- Alice Meyer.  
- Meyer ? Pourquoi cela me dit quelque chose.  
- Je vais t'expliquer ; lui dit John.

John et l'homme parti dans la maison. Je l'ai suivit à l'intérieur. On s'installa dans le salon. Des livres, tous plus vieux les uns que les autres, remplissaient la pièce. John expliqua la situation et je vis l'homme froncer les sourcils au fur et à mesure de la conversation.

- Attends ! Tu est en train de me dire que je devrai perdre mon temps à lui apprendre la chasse juste parce que sa mère nous a aidé ! Tu rigole la j'espère !  
- Bobby, Alice est en danger. Elle a croisé la route du démon aux yeux jaunes.  
- Parce que toi tu as déjà vu le démon aux yeux jaunes attaquer deux fois la même famille ! je ne jouerai pas les babysitters juste parce que t'as décider de prendre sous ton aile une pauvre orpheline ! Et puis regarde la ! Elle n'est pas faite pour ça ! Elle devrait plutôt retourner à ses études et devenir médecin ou avocat et oublier toute cette histoire !

Je me leva et pris la parole.

- Je peux donner mon avis ou je dois juste vous écouter parler de moi comme si je n'était pas là. Et puis, même si vous n'êtes pas d'accord, je le dirai comme même. Je veux devenir chasseuse car même si je risque ma vie, que je devienne une hors la loi ou autre, je serais que j'ai sauvé la vie d'innocents. Je cherche ma place dans ce monde depuis trop longtemps alors maintenant, que je pense l'avoir trouvé, je ne me laisserais pas faire. Si vous ne voulez pas m'aider est bien, je me débrouillerais toute seule. Maintenant, c'est à vous de voir. Soit je reste et vous m'apprenez comment être chasseur, soit je part et me débrouille avec les informations que j'ai.

Bobby resta un moment sans rien dire. Il reprit la parole et me donna une réponse.

- Part si ça ta chante ! En tout cas John compte pas sur moi pour assurer " sa formation" !


End file.
